Love in Wonderland
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 7. Hinata est invité à Tokyo pour passer quelques jours avec Kenma. En dépit d'un bagage supplémentaire (un grand blond à lunettes pas très enthousiaste), il va quand même passer une journée inoubliable en prenant enfin conscience de ses sentiments pour un certain capitaine. Pas trop tôt, diraient ses amis. BokuHina. AkaaTsuki.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Bonjour bonjour voici un petit OS cette fois venant d'une requête de Chat-malowe avec du BokuHina tout mignon. Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, cela me touche énormément et je suis heureuse que les histoires vous plaisent. Cela m'encourage aussi à écrire plus. Par contre, comme cet OS fait plus de dix pages, je la scinde en plusieurs chapitres, histoire que vous ne vous perdiez pas en court de chemin. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Notes du jour : Le Shinkansen : le célèbre TGV japonais super rapide.**

 **Tour de Tokyo : La Tour Eiffel japonaise...qui est plus grande que la notre (bande de copieurs...hum hum, désolée).**

 **Skytree : tour de radiodiffusion, plus grande que la tour de Tokyo.**

Part 1 :

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Hinata fut invité chez Kenma et devait y passer deux jours. Il fut extrêmelent heureux de voir son ami, de plus, il allait visiter Tokyo et peut-être allait-il visiter la célèbre tour ou bien la Skytree. Le roux s'émerveilla devant le paysage qui défilait au fur et à mesure que le Shinkansen continuait sa route.

Enfin, il aurait été plus heureux si..."Cela ne sert à rien de s'extasier, ce ne sont que des immeubles et de la campagne."...Tsukishima n'était pas avec lui. Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le roux lui avait demandé de venir avec lui au lieu de Kageyama. Cela dit, le roi était occupé à réviser les rattrapages avec Sugawara alors que Hinata avait réussi ses examens d'été. Grâce à lui vu que, contrairement au roi, il lui avait demandé son aide.

Cela dit, il se demandait pourquoi Hinata l'avait invité, Kozume n'était rien qu'une connaissance, rien de plus. "Est-ce pour me remercier pour les examens que tu m'as invité?" Le roux s'appréta à dire quelque chose quand il s'interrompit un moment avant de lui dire : "Kuroo-san voulait te voir."

Tsukishima poussa un soupir, il savait que le roux mentait mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus il s'en moquait pour tout dire et puis faire un tour à Tokyo lui ferait du bien. Le blond mit ses écouteurs et réfléchit aux souvenirs qu'il ramènerait à sa famille et à Yamaguchi.

Kenma les attendit aux quais de la station en compagnie de Kuroo, ce qui était normal vu que Hinata et Tsukishima allaient être hébergés respectivement par eux deux, par contre le blond se dzmandait pourquoi Bokuto et Akaashi se trouvaient avec eux.

"Salut Ken...

-...Hey!Hey!Hey!Hinata, ça fait un bail!, fit Bokuto en le prenant dans ses bras avant même que le roux puisse saluer correctement son ami. Hinata gigota un peu, étonné par ce calin surprise avant de sourire joyeusement lorsque Bokuto dégagea son étreinte pour lui ébourriffer les cheveux. Le roux se sentait bien auprès de lui. Kenma secoua la tête pendant qu'Akaashi poussa un soupir. "Dès que Bokuto-san a su que Hinata venait à Tokyo, il a tout de suite voulu l'attendre à la gare.

\- C'est fou ce qu'il est transparent, commenta Tsukishima en regardant Bokuto et Hinata discuter gaiement de leurs entrainements respectifs pendant que Kenma regardait son portable à la recherche d'applications.

Akaashi hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas critiquer Bokuto-san cependant, lui-même était venu ici, non seulement pour surveiller son capitaine mais aussi pour voir Tsukishima après qu'il eut appris que ce dernier serait avec Hinata. "Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux, vous ne trouvez pas?, fit Kuroo qui les rejoignit un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Justement Kuroo-san, déclara Tsukishima, Hinata m'a dit que tu voulais me voir."

Le capitaine regarda tour à tour le blond et Akaashi qui, derrière son visage impassible, semblait le supplier du regard, avant de répondre :"Bien sûr Tsukki, je me suis dit qu'un petit tour dans notre belle capitale te décoincerait un peu."

Kei secoua la tête en pinçant légèrement l'arête de son nez. Il était vraiment impossible mais bon, il avait raison, autant en profiter.

Hinata regardait la chambre de Kenma d'un air ébahi, il contempla l'étagère remplie de jeux vidéos, l'écran d'ordinateur présent sur un bureau tout simple et, à coté d'un placard, un téléviseur où était branché une console de jeux. Le roux posa ses affaires pendant que son ami se mit sur son lit. Tsukishima, Bokuto et Akaashi les rejoignirent pendant que Kuroo était parti dans la cuisine. "Je peux jouer, Kenma?, demanda Hinata.

Le passeur de Nekoma hocha la tête pendant qu'il allumait sa propre console portable. Hinata alluma l'écran et prit la manette pendant que Bokuto s'assit derrière lui et entoura la taille du plus petit de ses deux bras en lui criant des encouragements pendant que Tsukishima et Akaashi qui furent assis contre le lit de Kenma, poussèrent un soupir exaspéré. Cela se voyait comme sur le nez au milieu de la figure que ces deux-là éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre des sentiments qui dépassaient le stade de l'amitié et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

"Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour eux deux, déclara Akaashi, ou sinon Bokuto-san va encore me poser des tas de questions sur Hinata. Il n'arrêtait pas de harceler Kozume pour avoir de ses nouvelles et j'ai peur que ses sentiments entérinent sa concentration au volley.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit Tsukishima, je sais que ça fait cliché mais si on leur proposait de d'aller faire un tour au parc d'attractions demain? Cela les rapprocherait peut-être."

Akaashi eut un léger sourire. Il posa doucement la main sur celle du blond, ses doigts, l'effleurant en une douce caresse. "C'est une très bonne idée..., il chuchota, Kei." Le blond le regarda d'un surpris. Avait-il bien entendu Akaashi dire son prénom? L'arrivée de Kuroo le tira de ses pensées. Le capitaine de Nekoma distribuait les verres à Kenma qui fut allongé sur son lit, puis à Tsukishima et à Akaashi avant de s'adresser à Hinata : "Dis, Chibi-chan, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé?"

Hinata se retourna en le regardant d'un air confus avant de crier : "Ah, c'est vrai! J'ai oublié. Attends une minute." Il se retira à contrecoeur des bras de Bokuto en lui demandant de prendre sa place. "Je suis désolé, Bokuto-san.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata, répondit Bokuto en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, fais ce que tu as à faire et on continuera à s'éclater après.

\- Ouaiiis!"

Akaashi soupira de nouveau pendant que Tsukishima observa avec intéret Hinata en train d'envoyer quelque chose à Kuroo avec son téléphone portable. "Voilà, je vais les effacer de mon téléphone maintenant, déclara nerveusement Hinata.

\- Merci, Chibi-chan, lui dit Kuroo, je sais que tu as pris de gros risques en les prenant.

\- Euuuh, d-de rien." Cela avait été assez génant, surtout quand il avait dû mentir à Kageyama lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train d'épier les terminales en train de prendre leur bain à ce moment-là. Il partit ensuite rejoindre Bokuto et s'assit à coté de lui pour le regarder jouer. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire à son approche mais fut déçu lorsqu'Akaashi lui annonça que c'était l'heure de partir. "Vous aurez suffisamment le temps de vous voir demain. On ira au parc d'attractions.

\- C'est vrai?, firent en même temps Bokuto et Hinata, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- Cela sera sans moi, déclara Kenma sans arrêter de jouer à sa console portable.

\- Allez, viens avec nous, Pudding-kun, fit Bokuto en faisant une tendre accolade à Hinata, tu vas voir, tu vas t'éclater.

\- Bokuto a raison, Kenma, renchérit Kuroo en regardant d'une façon un peu trop insistante son téléphone portable, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, cela va te faire du bien de prendre l'air. Je ne pourrai pas venir par contre. Je dois voir Yakkun."

Le capitaine de Nekoma ne se rendit pas compte que son ami d'enfance s'était discrètement approché de lui pour voir ce qu'il regardait et sentit étrangement un froid derrière son dos. Une voix calme mais menaçante retentit derrière lui: "Tu as demandé à Shouyou de photographier ça?"

Kuroo se retourna très très lentement. Kenma était effrayant quand il était en colère, encore plus que..."Bon euh, je vais rentrer, moi aussi, il va faire nuit. Tu viens Tsukki?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva en même temps qu'Akaashi. Celui-ci regardait Bokuto qui continuait de jouer avec Hinata : "On rentre, Bokuto-san.

\- Oh, Akaashi, s'indigna son capitaine en faisant la moue, je veux rester encore un peu.

\- Nous ne sommes pas chez moi ici et tu reverras Hinata demain."

Bokuto soupira avant de voir le visage souriant de Shouyou, les yeux plein d'espoir :"On se voit demain, Bokuto-san?"

Le capitaine de Fukurodani lui rendit son sourire. "Ouais, à demain, Hinata, répondit-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue. Hinata eut un sourire lumineux pendant que les autres, mis à part Bokuto, poussèrent tous un soupir exaspéré. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi inconscient de ses propres sentiments. "J'irai au parc d'attractions avec vous, déclara Kenma. Cela allait être amusant de voir Shouyou et Bokuto intéragir.

Tsukishima posa ses affaires dans la chambre de Kuroo. Ils avaient dit au revoir à Bokuto et Akaashi avant d'aller chez le capitaine de Nekoma qui vivait non loin de chez Kozume. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de prendre son bain. Ainsi profita-t-il de regarder discrètement le portable de Kuroo, histoire de voir quelles photos Hinata avaient prises pour que le passeur de Nekoma fut aussi faché. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. _Mais c'est..._

...Son capitaine durant leur camp d'entrainement. Une photo le montrait en train de dormir, une autre pendant qu'il sortait du bain en compagnie de Sugawara et Asahi, une dernière avait été prise discrètement pendant qu'il se déshabillait dans le local. Je comprends la colère de Kozume. "Ce n'est pas bien de regarder dans les affaires des autres."

Tsukishima le toisa froidement : "Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers.

\- Amoureux, déclara Kuroo, pas pervers. De toute façon, je doute que tu puisses comprendre ce genre de choses, Tsukki. Tu es encore trop jeune."

Le blond tiqua de la langue avant de prendre des affaires dans son sac. "Je vais prendre mon bain.

\- Vas-y, je vais préparer ton futon pendant ce temps. Sinon, je ne serai pas un bon hôte."

Tsukishima rentra dans la salle de bain en posant ses affaires pour la nuit sur la panière fermée. Il se déshabilla rageusement. Si, il comprenait parfaitement. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement que Kuroo, Hinata et Bokuto.

Il espérait que ces deux-là ouvriraient les yeux demain sinon, Akaashi et lui les forceraient à le faire. Il enleva ses lunettes et plongea dans le bain. Akaashi. Kei était soulagé que Bokuto fut amoureux de Hinata, il savait que c'était égoiste mais...Tant pis, il verrait ça demain.

Bokuto sortit joyeusement du bain pendant qu'Akaashi l'attendit dans sa chambre. Le vice-capitaine avait choisi de dormir chez lui, comme ça, ils iraient tous deux rejoindre Hinata et Kozume au parc d'attractions demain. "Ah, j'ai trop hâte de revoir Hinata au parc d'attractions, s'enthousiasma son capitaine avant de se rembrunir d'un coup, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie avec moi.

Akaashi était occupé à lire un livre. "Eh, tu m'écoutes, Akaashi?

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu, Bokuto-san, répondit le vice-capitaine en levant les yeux de son ouvrage, je ne pense pas que Hinata s'ennuie avec toi." Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. _Essayons la manière implicite._ "Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, on dirait. Hinata, je veux dire.

\- Ouais, affirma Bokuto un sourire radieux aux lèvres, ce petit a du cran, il n'a pas froid aux yeux et il a du potentiel pour devenir un grand champion. En plus, il est vraiment mignon, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui faire plein de calins." Son regard s'attendrit. "J'ai vraiment envie de l'encourager pour qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même et le soutenir dans tout ce qu'il fait. S'il arrive à réaliser son rêve grace à mes conseils, j'en serai très content et j'aime voir Hinata sourire, c'est comme si je regardais le soleil. "Il eut un petit rire." Son nom de famille lui va comme un gant."

 _Et il ne se rend toujours pas compte qu'il est amoureux de lui après tout ce qu'il vient de dire._

Akaashi soupira. "Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout ce que tu viens de me dire demain?"

Bokuto paniqua : "Ç-Ça va pas non?, bégaya-t-il en rougissant, i-il va se moquer de moi.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, il posa son bouquin avant de se lever, je vais prendre mon bain."

Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête. En plus de penser à la vie privée de Bokuto-san, il réfléchissait aussi à la sienne, en particulier quand un certain lycéen blond à lunettes occupait son esprit. Demain allait être la parfaite occasion de lui parler, en espérant que celui-ci accepte ses sentiments. Cela dit, au vu de la réaction de Tsukishima lorsqu'il avait touché sa main, Akaashi avait l'impression qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il verrait ça demain.

Hinata était allongé sur le futon en train de tester un jeu vidéo sur la console de jeu portable de Kenma pendant que celui-ci jouait sur une application installée dans son téléphone portable. Une photo d'un certain joueur de volley rival en train de le narguer en se vantant de la victoire d'un de ses matchs d'entrainement en lui montrant le score de son équipe face à ses adversaires. _Je m'en moque de ça, moi. Pourquoi il n'envoie pas ça à Kuro?_

Kenma effaça le message avant de regarder Shouyou. Le roux avait l'air aux anges. "Tu as l'air content pour demain, on dirait.

\- Oui, déclara joyeusement Hinata, on va bien s'amuser tous les cinq et puis comme Bokuto-san sera là, je suis hyper content. Tu sais? A chaque fois qu'il est prêt de moi, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur fait "boom" et quand il m'encourage à chaque fois qu'il s'entraine avec moi, cela me donne encore plus envie d'essayer." Il eut un sourire empli d'affection. "Bokuto-san est un super bon joueur et il ne m'a jamais jugé sur ma taille. Au contraire, il me dit de foncer dans ce que j'entreprends et surtout..." Son sourire s'élargit." Il croit en moi et cela me rend heureux. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours envie d'être comme le Petit Géant mais là, j'ai aussi envie que Bokuto-san soit fier de moi."

Kenma l'observa sans mot dire. _Dommage qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ses véritables sentiments. Bon, je vais lui donner un petit coup de pouce._ "Et si tu disais ça à Bokuto demain? Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir.

\- Tu crois?, lui demanda Shouyou.

\- J'en suis sûr, lui répondit Kenma en jouant de nouveau à son application.

\- La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne m'emmène pas au Grand Huit. Cela me fiche une peur bleue." Il eut un rire gêné. "C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tout le monde a ses propres peurs, Shouyou, déclara Kenma en continuant à jouer, des fois, certaines sont ridicules aux yeux des autres mais peu importe. On est comme on est.

\- C'est vrai." Shouyou recommença à jouer. "Merci Kenma.

\- De rien, répondit le passeur de Nekoma. Shouyou aussi ne l'avait jamais jugé comme il était et c'était vrai que sa passion du volley était contagieuse. Il voulait voir son ami heureux, le sourire était ce qui lui convenait le mieux.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 2:

Le lendemain après-midi, tout le monde se retrouva devant le parc d'attraction. Hinata commença à prendre des photos de l'entrée avant que Bokuto lui prenne la main et l'emmena vers les stands suivis de Tsukishima, d'Akaashi et de Kenma qui avancèrent plus lentement. Kei avait mis ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pendant que le passeur de Nekoma regardait son portable en dépit du monde qu'il y avait. Akaashi les surveillait de loin quand Kenma avança plus rapidement : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kozume?

\- Bokuto risque de tout faire capoter."

Akaashi le regarda avant prendre Tsukishima par la main pendant que celui-ci était absorbé par la musique qu'il était en train d'écouter. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de Grand Huit où Bokuto avait emmené Hinata. Celui-ci essayait de ne pas trembler sur son siège pendant que Bokuto lui souriait. "Bokuto, tenta de le prévenir Kenma, ce n'est pas une bonne id..."

Le vagon démarra et les trois jeunes hommes entendirent le cri de Hinata au loin. "Hinata a peur de ce genre d'attractions, expliqua Kenma en regardant au loin le pauvre roux qui se décomposait, il me l'a dit hier."

Tsukishima était cependant tenté de prendre une photo de cet événement cependant Akaashi le regarda sévèrement avant de demander au forain un sac à vomi.

Koutarou fit les cents pas devant les toilettes, préoccupé par l'état de Hinata. Lui qui pensait que le roux allait s'éclater dans le Grand Huit, il lui avait foutu à la place la frousse de sa vie. Comment allait-il rattraper ça?

Shouyou sortit des cabinets, épuisé par tout ce qu'il venait de régurgiter. Plus jamais ça. Bokuto-san l'attendit dehors l'air inquiet et penaud. "Ça va, Hinata? Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire rapidement, je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du Grand Huit, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener là-bas."

Shouyou fuit son regard : "C'est moi qui suis désolé, Bokuto-san. Tu dois me prendre pour un froussard, maintenant."

Bokuto lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux : "Mais non, tu seras toujours mon courageux disciple numéro un.", déclara-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. Il se mit dos à lui et s'accroupit : "Viens, je vais te porter jusqu'aux stands de barbe à papa. C'est assez loin d'ici."

Le roux sourit et s'accrocha à lui mettant les bras autour du cou de Bokuto et en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de celui-ci. Le capitaine de Fukurodani se leva ensuite et se mit à courir sans faire attention aux passants : "Hey! Hey! Hey! C'est partiiii!

-Wooouhooou, cria joyeusement le roux en regardant devant lui.

Tsukishima, Akaashi et Kenma les regardaient courir. "Je pense que cela va bien se passer pour eux maintenant, déclara le passeur de Fukurodani, et si on faisait un tour en attendant qu'ils finissent?

\- Je vais au stands des machines à grue, déclara Kenma en s'éloignant d'eux.

Tsukishima et Akaashi furent enfin seuls. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pensèrent-ils."Où souhaites-tu aller, Tsukishi...

-...Akaashi, Tsukki, attendez-noous."

Akaashi poussa un soupir en voyant Hinata et Bokuto revenir. "Vous n'avez pas pris de barbe à papas?

\- Il y a trop de monde, dit Bokuto, cela vous dit une petite partie d'auto-tamponneuses?"

Tsukishima fut étonné de voir Akaashi aussi sérieux. "Tu es sûr, Bokuto-san? On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas digéré l'échec de la dernière fois."

Hinata regarda Bokuto adresser à son ami un sourire plein de défi. "C'est parce que j'étais avec Kuroo. Maintenant que je suis avec Hinata, je sens que je peux abattre des montagnes." Le roux fut touché par ces mots : "Oui, moi aussi, Bokuto-san, je sens que je peux tout faire quand je suis avec toi." Celui-ci rougit légèrement : "Euh...Merci Hinata."

Bien entendu, Akaashi et Tsukishima poussèrent un soupir en ayant une pensée commune.

C'est beau, l'amour. Mais aucun des deux ne la formula à voix haute.

"Au fait, Pudding-kun n'est pas là?, demanda Bokuto.

\- Il est parti au stand des machines à grue, répondit Akaashi, on commence?"

Tsukishima se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation mais quand il vit Akaashi-san, sous couvert de son visage imperturbable, s'amuser à tamponner Bokuto et Hinata qui essayaient de rendre la pareille, il se disait que ce n'était pas si mal.

Pendant ce temps, Kenma observait les différentes machines à grues pour en découvrir une qui contenait une peluche d'un de ses personnages de jeux vidéos fétiches. Il mit une pièce et réussit à s'emparer d'une peluche avec dextérité sous le regard admiratif des passants...jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un cri indigné à coté de lui. "Noooon, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi qui arrives à gagner un prix dans cette machine superdifficile? Ce n'est pas vrai!"

Kenma se retourna pour voir le capitaine de Nohebi qui le toisait d'un regard mauvais. "Oh, c'est toi Daishou?

\- Oui c'est moi, s'offusqua Daishou, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à aimer les parcs d'attraction, bah, de toute façon ça m'est égal. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer ces messages stupides sur mon portable. Cela devient bizarre à la longue."

Daishou le regarda partir, bizarrement peiné...Une minute. Et si Kozume allait divulguer à Kuroo que lui, Suguru Daishou, l'impitoyable capitaine de Nohebi, fréquentait les parcs d'attraction et passait son temps aux machines à grue pour avoir des peluches à édition limitée? Non ça le foutrait mal. "Kozume?"

Celui-ci se retourna. "Euh, ça te dit qu'on fasse un tour du parc ensemble? Je t'offrirai une glace et des barbes à papa, si tu veux."

Kenma haussa les épaules. Lui qui voulait rentrer chez lui...Cela dit une glace gratuite, ça ne se refusait pas. Il accepta.

L'après-midi passa vite et la nuit commença à tomber lorsqu' Akaashi décida de faire un tour dans la grande roue. Ils rencontrèrent Kenma et, au grand étonnement de Bokuto et du vice-capitaine, Daishou sur leur chemin, tous deux en train de déguster une glace italienne. Le passeur de Nekoma avait un sac rempli de peluches. "Je les ai gagnées au stand de tir et à la machine à grue, leur expliqua-t-il, je vous en donnerai quelques unes en guise de souvenirs pour vos amis, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hinata et Tsukishima.

"Merci Kenma, c'est super sympa, répondit Shouyou pendant que Tsukishima hocha la tête, au fait, c'est qui ton ami? lui demanda-t-il en regardant Daishou.

\- Quelqu'un qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu connaisses, répondit Bokuto en lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules pendant que Daishou s'offusqua, allez, on va dans la Grande Roue, Akaashi et Tsukki sont déjà montés. Tu verras, la vue est géniale là-haut."

Kenma les regarda monter en mangeant sa glace tout en espérant que tout irait bien pour eux cette fois-ci. "On peut monter si tu veux, lui proposa Daishou.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie, répondit Kenma, je vais me poser quelquepart."

Daishou le suivit en haussant les épaules. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il avait passé une bonne après-midi avec Kozume.

Tsukishima admirait la vue dans le cabinet de la Grande Roue en compagnie d'Akaashi. Ils étaient enfin seuls, rien que tous les deux et pourtant, ils étaient très nerveux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Akaashi décida de le faire. "Je suis content que nous soyons tous les deux seuls."

Tsukishima le regardait et le brun avait l'impression de se noyer dans ces yeux mordorés. Akaashi lui prit doucement la main."Tsuki...Kei, je dois t'avouer que tu me plais énormement et c'est moi qui aie demandé à Hinata que tu viennes à Tokyo et à Kuroo-san de t'héberger chez lui. Je voulais te revoir et te dire que je..."

Deux lèvres touchèrent les siennes, les entrainant dans un tendre baiser. Akaashi y répondit pendant que Kei le prit dans ses bras en l'approfondissant davantage. Le vice-capitaine plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde avant de gémir entre ses lèvres. "Dois-je comprendre que mes sentiments sont partagés?, demanda Akaashi après avoir rompu le baiser.

\- A toi de voir, répondit Kei en posant son front contre le sien, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, qu'en penses-tu?"

Keiji eut un de ses rares sourires : "Je pense que c'est un oui" Il butina ensuite ses lèvres. "J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour Bokuto-san mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire." Akaashi en profita alors pour allonger Kei sur le banc présent dans la cabine. "Nous sommes encore assez haut dans la Grande Roue, et si nous en profitions un petit peu?" Kei l'attira à lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou et Koutarou admirèrent l'ensemble de la ville vue d'en haut, complêtement ébahis par les lumières. "Ouaaah!

\- Tu as vu? C'est beau, hein?"

Hinata se remit en position assise, à coté de Bokuto. Il se sentait vraiment bien en ce moment mais il n'aimerait pas que ça se termine."Merci, Bokuto-san, déclara timidement le roux, j'ai passé un bon moment." Celui-ci eut un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'atmosphère avait changé en quelque chose de plus intime. Ses yeux croisèrent alors un timide regard ambré.

Il y eut un déclic.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Koutarou caressa doucement la joue de Shouyou. Le roux posa sa main sur celle-ci afin de mieux sentir la chaleur de sa paume légèrement caleuse. Ils se contemplèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre. Le temps s'arrêta.

"Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Shouyou, déclara Koutarou, à la fois surpris et émerveillé par ce sentiment.

\- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Koutarou-san, murmura Shouyou en rougissant, ressentant la même chose.

Tous deux partagèrent ensuite un sourire complice. "Que fait-on maintenant?, demanda ensuite le roux. Cela était si nouveau pour lui mais il savait que c'était pareil pour Koutarou-san.

Celui-ci effleura tendrement ses lèvres avant de lui donner un petit baiser timide. S'ensuivit un deuxième tout aussi doux avant de recevoir un troisième plus passionné. Shouyou ferma les yeux, savourant la fermeté et la tendresse des lèvres de son amoureux.

Il y répondit avec une réserve touchante pendant que Koutarou se délecta de la douceur des lèvres du roux. Il rompit le baiser avant de picorer affectueusement les joues ce qui fit rire légèrement Shouyou face à ces papouilles qui le chatouillaient un peu. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement de nouveau puis le capitaine de Fukurodani prit le roux dans ses bras, le calinant tendrement. Les deux tourteraux durent cependant se retirer ensuite à regret lorsque la cabine se posa sur le sol.

Kei et Keiji les attendirent et furent contents de les voir sortir main dans la main. "A partir de ce soir, je suis le petit ami de Shouyou, déclara fièrement Bokuto.

Shouyou leur sourit en rougissant timidement. "Je suis heureux pour vous, Bokuto-san, annonça Akaashi, malheureusement, il est temps de rentrer.

\- Oh noooon, firent le hibou et le petit corbeau, on commence juste à sortir ensemble, s'attrista Bokuto.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, leur dit le vice-capitaine en regardant Tsukishima, mais il faut y aller, Kozume nous attend."

Kenma était près de l'entrée avec Daishou. Celui-ci leur avait pris de la barbe à papa qu'il donna à tout le monde, ce qui surpris énormément Bokuto et Akaashi, avant de partir en saluant Kenma : "Je dois rentrer, déclara le capitaine de Nohebi, à demain, Kozume."

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de manger un morceau de sa friandise. Bokuto eut un sifflement admiratif : "Tu as fait fort, Pudding-kun, lui dit-il, tu as réussi à charmer un serpent."

Kenma le regarda en haussant les épaules, il ne niait pas qu'il s'était bien amusé avec Daishou. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs proposé d'aller à l'aquarium demain, cela lui donna une idée. "Je vais à l'aquarium demain avec lui, cela vous dit de venir?"

Comme c'était la dernière journée des deux joueurs de Karasuno avant qu'ils ne repartent à Miyagi, autant qu'ils en profitent. Shouyou et Koutarou confirma leur accord un énorme sourire aux lèvres pendant que Kei et Keiji hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

Tetsurou textotait gaiement avec le capitaine de Karasuno quand Tsukishima arriva dans sa chambre. "Alors, cela a été?

-Oui, répondit le blond avant de s'asseoir près du lit, un sourire aux lèvres avant de mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour écouter sa musique. Il pensait déjà à la journée de demain.

Kuroo eut un sourire en coin. Apparemment, Akaashi avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se demandait si cela avait été la même chose avec Bokuto. La sonnerie retentit avec un message écrit dessus.

 _Hey! Hey!Hey! Je suis le petit ami de Shouyou maintenant donc pas touche._

Tetsurou secoua la tête. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Un autre texto apparut.

 _Passe me voir à Miyagi lors des prochaines vacances, je t'invite. Comme cela tu pourras te détendre un peu._

Kuroo sourit avant d'envoyer la réponse. _Avec plaisir, Sawamura_. Il avait hâte d'être aux vacances prochaines.

Shouyou regardait joyeusement un magazine sur le volley pendant que Kenma jouait à sa console portable. Celui-ci prit son portable qui venait de vibrer pour voir une photo de Daishou, son sourire si particulier aux lèvres avec dans ses mains une peluche de chat qu'il lui avait donnée au parc d'attractions. Un message était écrit. _Mon trophée_. Le passeur de Nekoma eut un léger sourire avant de mettre son téléphone en veille.

Le roux, son coté, reçut un message de son petit ami sur le sien. _Trop hate d'être à demain, je vais te faire plein de calins. Je t'aiiiime._

Shouyou sourit. _Moi aussi, et je veux te revoir pour te faire plein de bisous._

Koutarou rougit lorsqu'il reçut le message. "Shouyou est si mignon, hein, Akaashi?" Celui-ci dormait sur le futon à coté de son lit, un livre posé sur sa tête, rêvant de son petit ami. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il décida de laisser le passeur tranquille et de continuer à envoyer des messages à son nouveau petit ami, heureux d'être maintenant avec lui.

 **Voilà, voilà pour cette requête. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je vais bientôt publier un nouveau chapitre de Tapies dans le crépuscule et la prochaine requête sera du KuroHina. Le problème vient du contexte...J'en ai trop en tête, bah, j'en choisirai bien un. A bientôt.**


End file.
